Fifth Jerusalem
Fifth Jerusalem is the current capital planet of the Galaxy Federation, and seat of the central legislative judicial, and administrative agencies. The headquarters of the S.O.C.E. is also located here. As the name suggests, it is the fifth planetary capital of the Galaxy Federation after Lost Jerusalem. Fifth Jerusalem also encompasses a large administrative space-station in orbit tethered to the planet by a large-scale space elevator. The station serves as a spaceport and as an administration center. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra While briefly glimpsed in Episodes I and II, Fifth Jerusalem is the stage for a good portion of the story at the start of Episode III. Shion Uzuki is invited to Fifth Jerusalem by newly-promoted KOS-MOS Project Chief Engineer Allen Ridgeley to witness KOS-MOS appear in a combat demonstration against the Federation's new secret weapon, Ω Res Novae at the C.A.T. Testing Ground (the C.A.T. means Consolidated Advanced Technology). on Fifth Jerusalem.]] Later in the game, Abel's Ark reappears, and the planets of the Galaxy Federation start disappearing one by one. In a communication between the group on the Durandal and Helmer on Second Miltia, it's mentioned that contact with Fifth Jerusalem was lost, strongly suggesting that the planet is already gone. Locations * Orbital Elevator - A giant elevator that connects a planet with a space station. It can make several round trips a day between a space station in geosynchronous satellite orbit and a platform established near the planet's equator. This eliminates the need for a crew to land their spaceship on the surface of the planet. Some planets combine their orbital elevators with mass driver-based launch systems. * Café Stream * Möbius Hotel * G.F.G. Showroom * C.A.T. Testing Ground - Short for Consolidated Advanced Technology, the C.A.T. Testing Grounds are contained within a giant facility located on Fifth Jerusalem, capital planet of the Galaxy Federation. Many kinds of new technology are tested here, including military technology. T-elos's evaluation test was held in the Number Four Exercise Area, the largest section of the base and big enough to hold operational tests for giant mobile weaponry. * Galaxy Federation Parliament Building Etymology Its name is a reference to Jerusalem. Gallery Miscellaneous SOCE.png|S.O.C.E. GFPD.png|Galaxy Federation Parliament Building. Orbital Elevator Elev.png|Orbital Elevator. Ele.png|Orbital Elevator. Elevator.png|Orbital Elevator. Port1.png|Orbital Elevator. Port2.png|Orbital Elevator. Port3.png|Orbital Elevator. Port4.png|Orbital Elevator. FJ1.jpg|Orbital Elevator. OrbitalElevator.png|Orbital Elevator. FJ6.jpg|Map. First Business District ShionFifthDS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS in the First Business District. FJ2.jpg|First Business District. FJ20.jpg|First Business District. HaveYouEver.png|First Business District. ConvenienceStore.png|Convenience Store. FBD.png|First Business District (night). SecondD1.png|Möbius Hotel and G.F.G. Showroom area. SecondD2.png|Möbius Hotel and G.F.G. Showroom area. SecondD3.png|Möbius Hotel and G.F.G. Showroom area. Café Stream Cafe1.png|Café Stream. Cafe2.png|Café Stream. Cafe3.png|Café Stream. Möbius Hotel Hotel1.png|Entrance. Hotel2.png|Reception. Hotel3.png|Reception. Hotel4.png|Reception. Hotel5.png|Reception and elevator. Hotel6.png|Elevator. ShiRoom1.png|Room 701. ShiRoom2.png|Room 701. HotelEleView.png|Shion, Jin, Jr. and Allen. G.F.G. Showroom FJ3.jpg|G.F.G. Showroom. GFG.png|G.F.G. Showroom. GFG2.png|G.F.G. Showroom. Park LePark1.png|Park. LePark2.png|Park. LePark3.png|Park. LePark4.png|Park. ParkDay.png|Park. FJ.png|Park. FJ4.jpg|Park. FJ4.gif|Park. FJchaos.png|chaos and Nephilim. FJGnosis.png|Fifth Jerusalem attacked by Gnosis. C.A.T. Testing Ground FJ5.jpg|C.A.T. Testing Ground. CAT2.png|C.A.T. Testing Ground. CATnight.png|C.A.T. Testing Ground (night). CAT.png|C.A.T. Testing Ground (Project Zohar). Category:Planets Category:Destroyed planets Category:Locations